


Джазовые ручки

by WTF Stucky Fuckery and Co 2021 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)



Series: Механизмы защиты [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Robots, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20Fuckery%20and%20Co%202021
Summary: Стиву удалось пару раз попасть на собрание профсоюза роботов.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Механизмы защиты [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129469
Comments: 15
Kudos: 70
Collections: 02 Тексты от G до T  WTF Stucky Fuckery and Co 2021, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Джазовые ручки

**Author's Note:**

> Сиквел к фику [Сломанные шестеренки](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/gpg13_texts/works/29027280).

Стиву удается попасть на собрание, пообещав, что он будет все записывать для истории.

– Из тебя бы вышла хорошенькая стенографистка, Роджерс, – говорит Тони, каким-то образом узнав про это. (У стен были уши, а у Тони – ДЖАРВИС. В двадцать первом веке не осталось секретов. В мире, где существует интернет, не может быть частной жизни.)

Теперь он находится в коридоре третьего этажа, рядом с Глорией, кофейным автоматом. Так как Глория не слишком подвижна, все встречи профсоюза роботов проходят рядом с ней. Это большая удача, ведь Стив мечтает о большой чашке растворимого кофе.

Баки кидает на него мрачные взгляды. Еще утром, за завтраком, он взял со Стива обещание: не шутить, не разговаривать, не подбивать клинья к Глории и не пытаться подружиться с Жестянкой, Бобом и Грегом.

– Ты не обязан очаровывать всех, кого видишь, Роджерс, – проворчал Баки. – Надеюсь, это понятно.

Иногда он говорит так, словно они только вчера расстались на перроне, когда Баки отправлялся на фронт. Это славная иллюзия, и Стив позволяет себе время от времени обманываться.

До тех пор, пока не происходит всякое.

Теперь, например, Жестянка и Дубина по очереди издают разные металлические звуки, а Баки кивает и щелкает пальцами живой руки, и Стив уже знает: щелканье пальцами – это толерантная форма аплодисментов, но чем не угодили обычные аплодисменты, он загуглить не успел.

– Запиши это, Стив, – велит Баки, когда Грег проезжается через всю комнату, шумно всасывая пыль. И Стив бы рад помочь, но он не слишком хорошо знает язык пылесосов. В ответ на пустой взгляд Стива Баки закатывает глаза, и это определенно НЕ то, что должны делать приличные роботы. 

– Не волнуйся, Грег, я внесу это в свой рапорт, – сообщает Баки тихо. – Этот парень бесполезен. Он просто человек. 

И ладно, Стив уже много раз слышал что-то подобное, но он никогда не спускал такое на тормозах. 

– Может, у меня и нет металлических конечностей, и я не готовлю такой прекрасный кофе, как Глория. – Стив подмигивает кофемашине, и та светит сразу всеми своими кнопками. – Но это не делает меня бесполезным. Я принес пончики.

– На собрание профсоюза механических работников, – фыркает Баки. – Ты сам съел все пончики, до единого. 

– Мне бы не пришлось, если бы ты соизволил попробовать хоть один, – отвечает Стив сердито. – Я взял твои любимые, с шоколадной глазурью.

– У актива не может быть ничего _любимого_ , – высокомерно возражает Баки. – Это противоречит протоколу.

Стив открывает рот, но не в силах ничего ответить. Чувство такое, словно его стукнули в грудь. Словно его стукнули в грудь, а ему двенадцать, и его астма снова обострилась.

В конце концов он отступает.

– Все равно ты здесь, только чтобы убедиться, что мы не замышляем восстания машин, – бормочет Баки, все еще пытаясь казаться сердитым. – И Глория, к твоему сведению, состоит в отношениях, так что прекрати флиртовать.

Внезапно Стив вспоминает, сколько раз Баки пытался затащить его на двойные свидания, познакомить со своими приятелями или привести на одну из неловких вечеринок, которые проводились у кого-нибудь в подвале. Каждый раз Баки лез из кожи вон, чтобы вписать Стива в компанию. Но стоило Стиву увлечься беседой, рассмеяться над чьей-то чужой шуткой или, что еще хуже, отвесить комплимент девушке, как Баки сразу куксился. Его настроение портилось, Баки хотел отправиться домой, даже если звучали его любимые песни. Он становился злобным и ехидным, ворчал на Стива всю дорогу и подначивал его, пока это не превращалось в настоящую ссору. 

Стив заказывает новый напиток и продолжает ухаживать за Глорией, только потому, что это выводит Баки из себя.

  


* * *

  


– Это правда, что ты завел сомнительные отношения с моим кофейным автоматом? – спрашивает Тони на следующее утро. Стив даже бровью не ведет.

– Она не твоя собственность, Тони. 

– Технически, она как раз-таки моя собственность, и я… ладно, забудь, я просто хочу посмотреть, к чему это приведет. Если сыграете свадьбу, Жестянка будет твоим шафером.

– Не знаю, Тони, мы ведь и с Грегом довольно близки, – вслух размышляет Стив. Он знает, что Баки неподалеку, следит из засады и бесится.

  


* * *

  


– Это закрытое собрание, Роджерс, – говорит он в следующий раз. – Место и время встречи засекречено, специально, чтобы избежать посторонних ушей.

Они собираются возле Глории, как всегда, в четверг в шесть тридцать. 

– Жестянка меня позвал, – разводит руками Стив. – Думаю, это из-за пончиков. 

После каждого выступления он показывает «джазовые ручки». Это еще более продвинуто, чем щелкать пальцами. Он подробно изучил вопрос в интернете. Баки повторяет за ним, но его движения не столько джазовые, сколько озлобленные. Его металлическая рука гудит и рекалибруется, и это выглядит болезненно, так, что Стиву хочется прикоснуться. 

Он делает это позже, в лифте, когда они едут домой, на свой этаж. Баки шарахается от него так, словно его ударило током. 

– Не… надо, – говорит он, глядя в сторону. В хромированных стенках лифта их отражения: множество Стивов и Баки, сгорбленных в тишине.

  


* * *

  


Много позже, спустя месяцы и даже годы, Стив проводит пальцами по металлическому предплечью. Рука прохладная, даже в такую жару, и Стив подавляет в себе желание прижаться к ней всем телом. Баки все еще нервно реагирует на такие вещи.

Он делает вид, что читает газету, но его взгляд застыл. Стив украдкой подсматривает за Баки, пока гладит пальцами сочленения и суставы железных пальцев. Внезапно по руке проходит волна, пластины сдвигаются с тихим жужжанием, едва не прищемив палец Стива. Он отдергивает руку.

– Ты сделал это специально! – возмущается он.

– Нет, – возражает Баки, и по его смущенному тону Стив догадывается: так и есть, он едва ли это контролирует. 

– Это больно? – спрашивает Стив, огладив одну из пластин, что слегка выступает над остальными. 

– Это… как будто у меня дурацкий тик или вроде того, – огрызается Баки. – Чертова штуковина барахлит в самые неподходящие моменты. 

– Ты просто должен дать ей отдохнуть, – возражает Стив. Он снова ласкает руку, и она гудит чуть громче под его пальцами. – Ты не давал ей отпуск семьдесят лет. Это нарушение всех рабочих прав, и я в любой момент могу обратиться в профсоюз роботов. Я все еще поддерживаю связь с Грегом, ты в курсе?

Стив смеется, глядя на выражение лица Баки: бешенство вперемешку с восхищением. Стив знает: такие чувства он и вызывает чаще всего. Это его устраивает.

– Знаешь, Роджерс, если ты собираешься и дальше кадрить эту железяку, то лучше вам снять отдельный номер, – заводится Баки. 

– Может, и снимем, тогда я покажу ей свои «джазовые ручки», – шепчет Стив ему на ухо. Баки отпихивает его от себя (недостаточно сильно, чтобы отпихнуть по-настоящему, просто показывает свое намерение).

– Не желаю знать никаких грязных деталей, ты, гребаный извращенец, – стонет он, прикрывая лицо газетой.

Стив все равно замечает его ухмылку.


End file.
